Phaedra: The Clash of the Titans
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Clash of the Titans gender swap between Perseus, Andromeda, and Io. Perseus is Phaedra, Andromeda is Androcles and Io is aedra, daughter of the God, Zeus, is on a quest to defeat her evil uncle and save all of humanity from the Kraken, and to avenge her family's death.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Baby Born**

 _The oldest stories ever told, are written in the stars, stories of time before men and gods, when Titans ruled the Earth. The Titans were powerful, but their reign was ended by their own sons: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus convinced his brother Hades to create a beast so strong that could defeat their parents. And from his own flesh, Hades gave birth to an unspeakable horror: the Kraken._

 _Zeus became King of the heavens. Poseidon King of the seas. And Hades, tricked by Zeus, was left to rule the underworld in darkness and in misery. It was Zeus who created man, and man's prayers fed the Gods' immortality but in time, mankind grew restless. They begun to question the Gods and finally rise up against them. Into this world, a child was born. A girl who would change everything: Phaedra._

Every time a storm would come, I could feel my heart race as fast as an Arabian horse. I had no idea what it was for, but I was not sure of where I actually came from. My birth mother was dead by the time my adopted father found me. I didn't even get to know her. I never even knew my birth father.

"What is it, my child?" my foster father asked

"I'll have a brother or a sister soon," I answered

"You think we're gonna love this child differently to the way we love you...But we won't."

"This will be your child. I am no one's daughter."

"Phae, I'm your father, Marmara is your mother, and you will always be our daughter. The bond between us, is much more than flesh and bone. But the love we have for you, it's that love that Gods and kings are fight over. I never understood the Gods, but even I don't question that you're saved for a reason. And someday, that reason, is gonna take you far away from here. But not tonight."

 ** _Seven Years Later…_**

Sixteen years old and I'm with my six-year-old sister with rowing the boat. Pa was already fighting with Ma when the fish were not in the net again.

"Another day...Nothing!" Pa complained. "Cause of grief! To whom do we direct our gratitude for this glorious bounty? Spare us, please. Poseidon? Zeus? Who do I thank Marmara?

"Thank the men who provoked them," Ma said.

"They crushed my island, they put a plague on take from us what they want. We are their slaves."

"The Gods gave us life. For that, we should be thankful."

"I'm tired of being thankful for scraps. I am a fisherman and they've even taken that away from us.

What we are. And still they want us to love them anyway. One day, somebody's gonna have to make a stand. One day somebody's gonna have to say enough."

I pondered his words for a moment. Night, I was still woken up by the lightning, like it was seven years ago.

"I'm thinking," I said.

This was Just like the day you came to me. The storm brought me right to you."

"What a coincidence, Pa," I said. He looked at my face.

"I know you have questions, Phae, and I wish I had the answers," Pa said.

"I have everything I need right here," I said looking out to the sea.

"Good night, Phae," he said as I watched him slip to bed.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY…_**

The next day and there was no cloud in the sky. For a sixteen year old girl, I had to keep an update on myself.

"The Statue of Zeus! Magnificent!" my father said. Yesterday he was going on about not being thankful, but I admit it was glorious. "Something isn't right." A couple of soldiers came as they were bringing down the statue. "The soldiers, what are they doing?"

The statue fell and made a big splash.

"Who are they from?" I asked, after being rained on by salt water.

"Soldiers from Argos," father waid.

"What have they done?" Marmara said.

"They declared war. The war against the Gods."

"Let's turn the boat around," I said after seeing the Furies attack.

"No! Do nothing," Father said.

Then the god Hades attacked and destroyed the boat. I was already pushed out of the water by my ma before I said something. I swam down for my family but it was already to late for them. I came on a ruined part of the boat. Everyone I loved was killed by Hades. I could not help but scream into the heavens over the loss of my parents, and my sister. I wouldn't care even if the Olympians themselves could hear my cries.


	2. Chapter 2: A God's Rage

**It's been a very long time I've updated this fan-fiction, but** ** _Phaedra and the Clash of the Titans_** **is continuing. Now onto chapter 2.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - A GOD'S RAGE**

"Finally, some rage from you," spoke a very raspy voice. In a puff of Black and orange smoke, came Hades, the oldest son of Kronos and Rhea. "How long has it been? How long brother? Since you've seen my face?"

"Hades," Zeus said. His brother knelt down before him.

"Endless years, I've watched from the Underworld," Hades said. " I saw your wrath tempered with love. You created them for one reason, so their prayers would fuel our immortality. But you love them too well. They grow strong, and now, I am forced to rise because we are all threatened."

"What do you want, brother?" Zeus asked.

"Let me loose upon them." Hades replied. He looked up at his brother. "They will pray again, and you will bathed in their awe and fear. And we will grow strong again."

"He belongs in the Underworld, not here," shouted Apollo, a son of Zeus.

"You do not tell me where I belong," Hades snapped at his nephew.

"You said it's love that feeds us, but you depend on their love. I've only learned to live on their fear... their pain."

"Zeus, our brother speaks the truth," Poseidon said. "Hear him."

"Go, do what you will," Zeus said.

"Father, we need the mortals," Apollo said

"No, Apollo. Hades is right. Their insolence has a price," Zeus said. "Like children, they need to be reminded of the order of things. Set an example brother. Turn them on each other. And back into our arms."

* * *

I can honestly say I was not expecting people from Argos to rescue me from the driftwood. In fact, I didn't want to be rescued at all. I wanted to be with my family far down in the Underworld, not in the world of the living. That retched god Hades was the reason my parents and sister were dead, and the people who opposed Zeus were the reasons why my family was dead. I was brought on the shore and just sat onto the box, fixing my sodden green toga twice. Meanwhile two men were discussing on what to do with me.

"We are the last boat to come in?" as the captain of the ship I was on.

"No captain, you are the only one," answered the soldier. He looked back at me. "Whose the girl?"

"No, we found her on the packs among our dead," answered the captain. "She was the only survivor."

"Let the palace figure out what to do with her."

"Miss," the captain said. I looked up to follow him and the other soldiers to the palace. I was actually surprised to see people were actually _celebrating_ the loss of all their friends and family.

"To King Kepheus, to Queen Cassiopeia!" shouted one of the party attendees.

"No ," Kepheus said. "To you. Our mighty legion, our heroes, who'd dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus! The temples are burning, the statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers. Tonight, after a generation of struggle, the sun does not set over the ocean. It sets on Olympus itself! A new era has begun. The era of Man!"

I looked at the boy who was presumably the prince, Androcles. I had to admit, that Prince Androcles looked handsome. Apparently, he wasn't liking this event as much as I was.

"That frown doesn't suit you, Androcles," Cassiopeia told her son. She passed him a goblet. "Have something to drink, you'll feel more lively."

Androcles, I could see glared at Queen Cassiopeia as he took the cup from his mother and approached me with a drink in his hand.

"What is your name, Miss?" Androcles asked.

"Phaedra," I answered.

"Take this. Please, drink," Androcles said.

"No thank you," I said. "The gods have deprived me of my family already as they have my thirst."

Androcles I could tell, was getting very angry. He looked and saw everyone celebrating. He smashed the goblet.

"ENOUGH!" Androcles shouted. Everyone looked at him glare at his parents.

"Our son, the missionary," Kepheus said annoyed.

"Have you seen what's happening out there?" Androcles asked. "Have you even bothered to look?"

"We serve as an inspiration," Cassiopeia said. "Hundreds of our men have lost their lives."

"Yet we celebrate," Androcles said. "You are provoking the Gods, and you act like there won't be no consequence."

"And what do you want, son?" Cassiopeia asked. "Should we be afraid? Should we be trembling and soiling ourselves in fear? The Gods need us. They need our worship. What do we need from them? Look at my son."

"Mother don't," Androcles warned her.

"What could be more divine than him?" Cassiopeia continued, with Androcles refusing to look her in the eye. "More handsome than all the men of Greece and more handsome than Apollo himself. The Olympians should envy him. We are the gods NOW!"

Suddenly, the room went dark and from dark smoke came Hades after he

"You are specks of dust

underneath our fingernails," Hades said. "Your very breath is a gift from Olympus.

You have insulted powers

beyond your comprehension."

Who are you?" Queen Cassiopeia asked.

"I am Hades. Kneel," Hades said. Cassiopeia and Kepheus got on their knees.

I was filled with rage. I took up a spear, hoping to confront this evil entity. However, a boy's hand landed on my hand. I looked up to see a young man staring me in the eyes.

"Not now, Phaedra," he said. "You will have your chance."

"What do you know of beauty? What is more beautiful than death?" Hades said. "Gaze upon me mortal queen."

As Cassiopeia looked, she suddenly aged into an old woman for her arrogance.

"In ten days, when the sun is eclipsed, I will unleash the Kraken."

Everyone gasped in horror in the room. I had heard tales of the Kraken and how it had killed everything in its path and how it defeated the Kraken. Hades continued, breaking my thoughts.

"Argos will be swept from the earth, and all of you with it. Unless, you sacrifice the prince, you so foolishly compared to the Gods. Only his blood will sate the Kraken and Zeus, who you have so offended. Choose your penance Argos, destruction or sacrifice."

He looked at me as he disappeared in black smoke.

"This is the will of Zeus, the will of your father," he said, leaving me in shock. Me, a daughter of Zeus?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On Olympus, Zeus looked at his throne where he heard his son Hermes "There's a demigod in Argos, she's your daughter," Hermes continued.

"That's impossible," Zeus said. He knew that Danae and her child were cast into the sea. "She died with her mother a long time ago."

"No, she lives. She is your child and her name is Phaedra," Hermes said.

"Have I ever heard her pray?" Zeus questioned Hermes. "This daughter knows no love for me. She is no different from any of the others who have turned their backs on us."

 **Line division**

Talk about being thrown against the wall in the torture chamber. The men were very cruel and very mean throwing me around, trying to get information. This was the most dangerous thing I've ever gotten myself in.

"Demigoddess, speak!" the leader said.

"I am not a demigoddess," I said.

"Who are you? Why were you sent?" he asked.

"I don't know," I yelled.

"Draco!" the King shouted. "Leave her alone."

Draco backed up. The King studied my face.

"Is it possible? If it's true, you are the daughter of Zeus?"

"No," I answered.

"You can save us, you must save us," the King insisted.

"I can't save you, I'm just a woman," I said.

"My Lord, as terrible as it is to out of the words a sacrifice is the only way," dude with creepy make-up said.

"Don't even say a word!" Cepheus shouted at dude with creepy make-up said.

"He's right," Prince Androcles said. "No one should have to die for me. Let Phaedra go."

"Sire, we need to get the prince out of the city now. We'll find a place to hide him," Draco said.

"You can't hide him from Hades," I declared.

"So says the bastard daughter of a god," creepy guy said.

"My father...was killed by a God. My mother, sister," I said, swallowing my fear. "Everyone I loved was killed by God. I mend nets, not whirled the sword."

I was locked in a cell, trying to find a way out of this mess and be free of this awful prison. I heard the door lock and in came Draco the man that tried to kill me before.

"So, Miss Phaedra, you have a visitor," Draco said. "He says he knows you."

The boy I met when I was about to attack Hades. He took off his white cap off of his head.

"My name is Iphicles, Phaedra," Iphicles said.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I watched you all your life," Iphicles said. "I guided you to your family."

" You are god?" I cowered in fear.

"There are Gods and there are men," Iphicles said. "And there are those of us, who are in between. Many years ago, I refused a goddess's advance. I was cursed with

agelessness."

"So much of a curse," I scoffed.

"I've lived for years watching my loved ones die. I imagine you're sympathetic to that plaint."

"Is it true?" I asked.

"What is?" Iphicles said.

"Am I Zeus' daughter?" I asked in fear.

"Yes," Iphicles answered. "The story of your birth, begun with the rebellion of King Acrisius. Mankind had grown tired of the Gods mistreatment and cruelty. Acrisius led the siege on Olympus. It is said that the other Gods wanted to simply lay waste to Acrisius and his army. But Zeus loved man too much. Instead, he chose to make an example of Acrisius. He disguised himself as the king, and visited the chamber, where the king's wife was sleeping. She did not know it was your father. When she realized what she had done, Acrisius grew mad with rage. He ordered the execution of Danae and Zeus's newborn daughter."

"The queen and her child were cast into the sea. Your mother was killed, but you, half-human, half-god, you lived. I've watched over you ever since, waiting for the day when you'll help bringing an end to the tyranny of the Gods. You are born to kill the Kraken."

"I don't know why I was born," I said. "Or what I am. But I know it's not the Kraken I wanna kill. How do I get to Hades?"

"If the Kraken falls, Hades will be weak enough for you to strike a deathly blow," Iphicles said. "Only then, you will have the revenge you seek."

"Then they better release me," I said. I banged on the door.

"Zeus, forgive us for these affronts and protect us," Eusebios prayed

And you still believe they are going to help?" Ixas asked his friend

"This is suicide," Draco said "Here's who you're throwing into this Phaedra, an honor guard."

He came to the other side of the bars.

"Young men who look good on a reviewing stand. And old soldiers, heading to retirement. Do you know what the Kraken is?" said Draco. He approached me. The Kraken is the end of us. A colossal elemental beast. It doesn't think, it doesn't feel. Even the Gods fear it, and you, you're going to kill it?

"Then, don't come," I said.

"I do not need your help."

" Of course not," Draco said. "You are the daughter of Zeus, but we have orders."

I didn't want to hear another word about me being Zeus' daughter. My father betrayed my mother and abandoned me.

"Gentlemen, may our journey be long, filled with agony and torment. And maybe all complain about as bitterly as old man."

"So, what should we bring?" Eusebios asked.

"Bring everything," Draco said.

"What makes you think the witches will tell us anything, Phae?" Ixas asked.

"Well, they tell us, or I'll kill them too," I said. I realized an owl and grabbed it. "What is this?"

"Leave it," Draco said when leaving

The Company left for the adventure of a life time. Just as we made our way through the city, the men and women were begging us to stay and not to leave. However, Draco yelled at them to stay back and get out of the way. My hair was already in a braid and we were being followed by Iphicles, despite Draco's warning to leave us alone.

"You think they might be thankful." Eusebius said.

"Maybe they are tired of being thankful." I snapped. Suddenly, two strange men walked up to us, with weapons in their hand.

"Good news! My brother and I have decided to accompany you on your journey," the one brother said.

"We have enough strangers here." Draco said, and I ignored him looking at me.

"We can be of great help to you. Trust me." said the brother.

"You'll need us."

"I need soldiers, not hunters."

"Which one of your soldier knows how to cut the impenetrable skin of the Nemean lion? Which one of them knows the soft point on a central's armor? Which one of them knows which juggler to slice on a five-headed Hydra?"

"The middle one." Ixas guessed.

"The middle one. Good guess. My brother and I, we know how to kill."

"We enjoy it." the second brother said.

"If you can keep up, you don't mind dying," Draco said. "Come along."

"It's death who should be afraid of us."

 **Line division**

We kept walking and walking through the forests, when I suddenly felt the strap to my shoe falling off. I stopped and fixed it. Right now, I'm wearing a breast plate, a tunic that was green with a red cape. Talk about this kind of dangerous mission, and I'm worrying about a shoe.

"Here, use this," Ixas said. I gave him a smile and started to work it out.

"Would you like us to wait?" the other soldier joked. I rolled my eyes, noticing Iphicles wasn't far behind.

We stopped by for some rest when I returned with fish. One of the men was playing with his pan flute, causing Solon to take it and break it in half.

"You really are a fisherwoman," one of the soldiers, Belo, remarked.

"You should have seen my dad," I remarked, chopping off the tail.

"A lesson about sword fight, Phaedra," Draco said. I looked up at him and took my sword. We started to fight. "Your motions, should be fluid. The weapon is a part of you. Let the sting on a wasp. Stay focused. Know what surrounds you. Keep your balance of all times. If you fall ..." He tripped me as I fell onto the ground. "You die."

I got up as he took his sword up.

"Don't ..." I said. We continued to fight and fight in this training. After a while, I suddenly had anger in me and attacked Draco with the sword at his neck.

"There is a God in you. Be sure to bring it," he said. "End of lesson."

I rolled my eyes and collapsed next to Ixas.

Zeus looked at a small figurine of Phaedra. He knew his daughter was already on a mission to defeat her powerful uncle. He was staring at the young girl who was his daughter. A girl she was. She had her long blond braided hair and a flourishing smile. Phaedra was half an Olympian and that of a human. He was staring at the young girl who was his daughter.

"Phaedra," he said and took his finger, by petting onto the cheek of her statue. He vowed when she wouldn't be truly alone, but one day, Zeus would definitely go and see his daughter.


End file.
